Shadows and Doubts
by Lanie Trace
Summary: Follow up to Discovery
1. Shadows and Doubts Chapter 1

Shadows and Doubts (sequel to Discovery)

By Lanie Trace (lindalee)

This is post Covenant fiction. Based on the Smallville series on WB. Characters created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. Based on the Superman Characters originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

**Chapter 1**

Clark has almost recovered from his injuries. He is sitting in his loft. He has been very quiet and thoughtful. He gets up and walks down the stairs. He looks out at the morning as the sun comes up. "I will make a difference." Clark says out loud. "I will not become a menace."

"Who ever said you were?" a voice says. "I don't think you are a menace."

"Hey Clair. What are you doing here?" Clark smiles seeing a new friend and knowing he isn't so alone.

"I got up to run. How about you?" Clair smiles back.

"Just couldn't sleep. How are Chloe and her dad?" Clark asks tentatively.

"They are doing well. We will be moving them soon and putting them in witness protection. No choice, they need to be gone. Lionel has not recovered, but he will. He needs less targets and its best. She isn't taking the decision well. I am hoping a visit from you; well maybe it will help. I don't know." Clair confesses.

"I won't be able to be apart of her life. That just seems more painful than well you know. I'd rather still believe she was dead. Not know she's alive and I can't be in her life or be her friend." _Somebody to stop me I sound like a ... _his thoughts stop.

"It's okay. You will always remember her and she you." Clair says. "How are you?" Clark just looks at her. "You still haven't talked to your mother about the dreams and what you feel?" Clair muses.

"No. I'm still afraid of how it may hurt her. I just." Clark says.

"I think she will surprise you." Clair says. "She is a very strong and courageous woman. I feel she and my mother would have been such good friends."

"Do you miss your mother?" Clark asks with concern.

"Yes. I also feel her too." Clair answers. "I am going to run, watch the house for me."

"Sure thing." Clarks answers and walks over to what was once Lana's home. It now holds the Sullivan's and several FBI agents. "Good morning guys." He walks in with glances to all of the agents and finds Chloe sitting on the back porch step. "Hey, I've got a penny for your thoughts." Chloe looks up and smiles to him.

"I just need some space." Chloe says. "We don't do the emotional thing very well. Remember?"

"I know. Clair told me they've made a decision. I'm sorry too." Clark takes a seat next to her. "I think we should make the best of the time left. What do you say?"

Clair comes back from her run. "Hey. Uh. Jack wants you to call him." JB says greeting her at the door.

"What? I just talked to him." Clair is breathing hard and groaning.

"He said to call before your shower." JB continues.

"Great. Just Great. That means bad news." Clair sighs.

"I kind of figured that out." JB answers and opens the screen door. Clair walks in and goes directly to the phone and dials Jack's office number.

"Okay. No shower. What's up?" Clair snaps at the receiver. She listens. "Really. Why the change?" then there is a long pause. Clair suppresses her feelings. "Okay. We will be here." She turns and takes a deep breath and addresses the group. "Jack will be here this afternoon. There is a big change in plans."

"What change?" as a voice comes out of the kitchen. It's Gabe and he now sits in the wheelchair.

"Johnny, Please call the Kent farm. They need to come over." Clair asks and orders at the same time. "Let's get everyone here first." She walks by Gabe and touches his shoulder. "Clark. Chloe. Please come in."

"Something's up!" They look at each other.

"This ain't gonna be pretty." JB says.

"Nope. No way is this good." Johnny comments and reaches for the phone to call the Kent family. "No way."

Clark, Chloe, Gabe, Martha and Jonathan are all sitting in what was once Nell's living room. Now it's a FBI war room. "I know this will be shocking news to all. It may also be good news, pending on the point of view." Clair takes a deep breath. "There has been some activity in which the higher powers have determined it isn't feasible to put Chloe or Gabe in witness protection." She waits for the news to set in. "Also there is a possible press release that Chloe and Gabe are indeed alive." An audible grasp comes from the group. "So all the information we have now tells us it's a no go on the relocation." Clair finishes. The group looks at one another. Chloe looks to her dad, Clark, and then Martha and Jonathan. Chloe takes her own deep breath.

"What happened and what does this mean?" Chloe finally gets the reporter in her awake.

"Well, several things and Jack will be here to cover those details." Clair says. "I can't discuss it any further, not at liberty to do so at this time. Good news is we can all quit hiding and lying." Clair manages a weak smile. "You can still be you." Chloe looks up.

"That puts all of us at risk. Correct?" Jonathan says and asks. "I thought you had this handled, I mean things in place for this. I mean I couldn't tell anyone what was going on. I hated that. Now all that was for nothing."

"Not for nothing. Trust that much." Clair says. _I really hate this. I wish I could understand. Please help me understand mother._ " I will be with Chloe and Clark, passing as a new senior at the high school." All six of the FBI agents burst into laughter.

"Oh boy, we are going to have to train her." JB and Johnny say to each other through laughter. "Oh, it will never work."

"Enjoy guys. I am here to supervise Chloe and hopefully deter any further attempts. Someone new, the bad guys will be suspicious as well." Clair answers.

"Why?" Clark asks and looks at Clair. _What is really going on?_

"I wish I could say." Clair says. _I'd tell you all if it were up to me. You will all know soon enough._

"Not at liberty, right." Chloe snaps satirically.

"Yeah. That's it." Clair answers.

"It's good and bad. I know I am not ready to give up this fight. Maybe if we hide in plain sight we can have a better life." Gabe looks at Chloe. "I want her to have a real life." He puts his hand on Chloe's.

"You passing as one of us." Clark says smiles and then laughs.

"Yep, that's going to be fun." Clair sighs.

"How?" Martha starts to ask. "How are you going to keep them safe?" _My son. You could expose my son's secret_.

"I knew this would be difficult for me and all of you. And I wish I could say the risks were gone. We all know that's not true. I would die for anyone here and I know that these 6 agents will do the same. That's all I can give you." Clair puts her hand on Martha's shoulder. _I wish I had a time machine._

"Hey I'm ready for a fight." Gabe says.

"Good. Can I count on you to be the cheerleader for us? Clair asks.

"Where are my pom-poms? I can use those as a lethal weapon." Gabe jokes trying to help break the tension that all feel. The whole room rumbles with laughter.

"I will have some for you this afternoon." Clair says. "Now I need a shower."

"I knew I smelled something stinky." JB joins in the teasing and jokingly pinching his nose.

"Very funny." Clair says heading up the stairs. Clark follows quickly.

"I know there's more. What is it?" Clark asks. "Just a hint, Please." _Please don't let it be about me._

"Just between us and no one else including parents and Chloe. Understood?" Clair says. _I need to confess this please don't betray my trust. _

"Completely." Clark says. _It's bad_.

"Four stars." Clair and at first Clark is puzzled then he remembers and shakes his head angrily. "Okay. Watch 'Nancy Drew' for me?"

"Yeah, not really. Sure, I can take care of her." Clark goes back down just as quick. _I really don't like that man, no matter what my dad says. He's up to something. _

Clark is at the bottom of the stairs. He looks up. Chloe is just standing by the kitchen wall. _She looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here. _Clark thinks and walks over to her. "Hey, Let's walk over to the 'Fortress'. What do you say?" Clark glances at Johnny and then to JB. Both nod and follow them at a discrete distance.

On the walk over Chloe says, "What happened? I mean I'm not buying the whole news leak. No way."

"I was waiting to hear that again. It's been a long time." Clark says and continues. "I have wanted to hear the reporter was back on the job." For that he gets a punch in the arm and mocks pain. "Ow! What was that for?" He jokes and grabs his arm. "You have been working out?"

"I have been here all along." Chloe says and smiles. "Been working out with Clair. She is a great archer, why archery I haven't figured it out just yet."

"She's different and Jack will tell us what going on." Clark answers_. I made a promise. I'm nothing if I can't keep it. _

"I hope so. I hope he doesn't keep secrets." Chloe says. "Like someone else I know." _and love. _

"I wish it was that's Lionel's dead, not just for us. But for Lex too." Chloe comments.

"Could not say any name that begins with the letter 'L'. Please." Clark asks.

"Sorry. I wish you'd tell me what happened. Someday?" Chloe asks and almost begs for the truth.

"Give me time." Clark says. _My family would be so much better off if Lionel Luthor was dead and that is an awful thought, too_. Clark shakes his head.

"Again. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such bad memories." Chloe says. _I haven't given you a reason to trust me. But you would die for me. I know that. Someday I will earn it. Why is it that I feel so safe with you?_ Chloe pulls close to Clark, putting her face next to his shirt. _It's soft and smells like fresh fabric softener. Not such a tough guy after all. Does your mom still do your laundry? I bet she does. _

"Is that smoke?" Clarks says and Chloe pulls away.

"What? Where?" Chloe says.

"Coming from your ears." Clark smiles and teases her. "What are you thinking about 'Nancy Drew'?"

"None of your business. I have secrets, too." Chloe teases back. _I wonder if I dare ask._

"You know, I will uncover all your secrets." Clark picks her up and starts swinging her around and around.

"Stop that." Chloe says and thinks. O_nly please don't stop holding me_. "Put me down I'm getting dizzy."

Clark stops swinging her and gently sets her down. He keeps his arm around her.

"Okay. I just wanted to see that again." Clark comments and he smiles.

"What?" Chloe asks still beaming with a bright smile.

"That smile, from my best friend." Clarks says. They walk into the barn and up to the loft. JB and Johnny stay down in the barn area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clair finishes her shower and is still fuming about the news. What is that man up too? She shakes her head and towels her hair for excess water. _Poor Clark. I probably should not have told him. He was so worried about it being something about him. It may be that. I'll know more when the good General arrives._ She finishes dresses and shakes her head again.

"Mel, Where did they go?" Clair asks and Mel gives her this puzzled look. "Yeah. Deal with it, I am."

"They went to the 'Fortress' whatever that means." She answers going back to the screen.

"I'll be over at the Kent's' if anyone needs to get a hold of me." Clair says leaving the house. _What else today?_

Clair walks over and sees Jonathan leaning over the fence. "Not such a good morning is it Clair?"

"I've had better and you?" Clair comments leaning over the fence with Jonathan. "Martha still keeping you on a short leash." She teased him. _I like both of them. It does make me miss my mom though. _

"Not as much now." Jonathan answers. "She still watches through the window." Clair turns to see Martha watching from the kitchen window. And both women wave to each other. "Your son in his fortress?"

"Yeah, they both are up there." Jonathan answers and continues to say what's on his mind. "Clair, I like you. I trust you, because you have given me proof I can. I don't like this one bit. I'm scared. For my family especially, my son."

"There's a reason. Not a good one in my book." Clair answers.

"I have never been happy with this arrangement. Never." Jonathan says.

"Never say never is what I was told all of my life. Jack will be here to explain all of it." Clair says.

"Too much pain for us all, for Clark, and Chloe." Jonathan comments.

"I was told there's no way to feel joy without knowing sorrow." Clair answers.

"I know that, too" Jonathan answers back. "I'm an adult. So is Gabe. But they are just starting."

"That's why I am staying close. I want them to have a chance." Clair says and takes a deep breath. "You should be very proud of your son, and the job you are doing and have done with him. I see that he becomes this world's greatest hero." Clair whispers that last part in Jonathan's ear.

"You know if I was a jealous woman, I'd be worried about some young woman whispering in his ear." Martha has come out to join them.

"Don't worry. Jonathan is definitely a one-woman man and you just happen to the one woman." Clair smiles and she heads to the barn. Clair looks at them and this thought passes. _I wish my dad could find someone to share the rest of his life with._ She heads into the barn and up the stairs. Clark is sitting on the couch while Chloe walks around going through his books and things. _When are they going to admit they mean something to each other? _She continues to watch for a second. _They look so uncomfortable and I need to break this tension_.

"Well it's official. I have to do the laundry from now on." Clair says walking into view and Clark's face says it all.

"Pink?" Chloe says. "Does that not remind you of Lana?" she realizes. _My mouth is faster than the speed of light and my brain has the speed of sound._ "Sorry."

"It's okay Chloe." Clark says and then continues, "Wasn't that a white shirt."

"Yep. And I will get my revenge on the idiot." Clair answers.

"Whose the idiot?" Chloe asks sitting down.

"Don't worry I know." Clair answers and she gestures to the guys down below.

"Oh." Chloe says and winks acknowledgement.

"You look good in pink." Clark tries to be supportive.

"You're sweet." Clair says. "Just for future reference, I hate pink. This was my favorite shirt."

"Okay. Clair with all of this happening, this means Chloe doesn't have to be dead any longer." Clark says. "Not to be selfish but I'd like to know if I can tell Pete."

"We'll see. Let's wait until Jack's here." Clair answers. _I hope my surprise will be a good one. I need to talk with Martha about it. _

"Clark, I want to tell Pete. Please. You know. After all." Chloe asks.

"Sure. I understand." Clark answers and he smiles. _It will be nice not to have to dodge his questions. Very good indeed. _

"Clair, why are you staying? Not that I don't appreciate it. But you are a profiler, not a bodyguard, not apart of witness protection." Chloe asks. _I think something is up. What is it?_

"I am staying here because I want to be." Clair answers.

"Not good enough, you know that." Chloe comments.

"I no longer work for the FBI." Clair answers. "That's all."

"No, that's not enough of an answer." Clark says it this time.

Clair takes a deep breath. "Someone wants me away from the two of you. I don't really know who or more than that." Clair answers.

"Whoa." Chloe says and shivers. "I wasn't expecting that. Can I really be scared, now?"

Clark moves to sit down between both of them. "It will be okay. She's still here." He puts his arms around both women. "Besides I'm here."

"My hero." Clair says and puts her head on his shoulder.

Clark thinks. _Glad I'm somebody's idea of a good guy. I just worry I'll become like Jor-El._

"Okay. I hate to bring it up. Have you heard from the male 'L' lately?" Clair asks.

Chloe thinks. _Is this going to upset him? What did Lex do? Clark is still angry about it._

"Not me. He came back from somewhere and now he wants to talk with my mom." Clark answers and he puts his hand before him. He folds and unfolds his fingers.

"I wonder what that is about?" Chloe muses. "Could he want your mom to help him with the office?"

"Don't know." Clark answers. "I hadn't thought of that." _It wouldn't surprise me he would try to worm his way back into my life that way._ Clark gets up and walks to his bookshelf.

"Sorry." Chloe says. _I think I hurt him with that._

"Let's wait and see." Clair says. "Now, what about the female 'L'?"

"She's staying. I thought there for a while she might want to go back to Paris." Clark answers. _I am worried about the Jason affair. I don't know if it's just me being jealous._ "And Jason had decided to stay, too."

"Well it will be an interesting senior year. I am looking forward to it." Clair answers. "What about Jason staying it bothering you?" _Could it be a hormonal thing?_

"He is talking to the new football coach about working with the team." Clark answers.

"Hmm. Very Interesting." Clair says jokingly like she is Freud.

"It's not that funny." Clark says and smiles.

A light goes on in Chloe's eyes. "You are not trying out for football, again?" she asks. _Not again. Remember last time. _

"Dad finally agreed to let me try out." Clark says sheepishly. "I have to try. Please try to understand."

"I'll try." Chloe answers and shakes her head. "Does this mean you are quitting the 'Torch'?"

"Well, I didn't think I could work with Lana. And now I don't think I could do both well." Clark answers.

"You probably right. You tend to bury your lead anyway. I guess I will be working with Lana again." Chloe answers. _You're leaving me behind_.

"Well, I need to talk with your mom. So I will be in the house, if you need me." Clair says. _I wish I could help them. This has to be, it has to be between them. I can't mess with love. It's there or it's not._ Clair walks to the stairs.

"Going to recruit Mrs. Kent to do the laundry from now on." Chloe says laughing.

"That is a good idea. Thanks. Since I think everyone missed breakfast. I thought we would combine efforts and have a big lunch." Clair answers.

"That's a real good idea." JB and Johnny say in unison.

"Glad you two agree." Clair comes down the stairs. "I will get you my pretty and your little dog, too." And she gestures to her shirt. She walks to the house. She knocks on the screen door and asks, "May I come in?"

"Yes. You don't have to ask." Martha says and takes another sip of tea. "What are they up to?"

"Nothing, as usual." Clair answers. "Do you mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." Martha answers.

"Carte Blanche." Clair teases and it makes Martha smile.

"I should be more careful about my answers with you." Martha comments.

"I thought we could combine efforts for a big lunch. I think everyone missed breakfast." Clair says and sits down across from Martha.

"Sounds like a great idea. I know our schedule is a little off." Martha answers.

"Good." Clair and Martha start planning. Jonathan sees this as an opportunity to sneak out. He takes it.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Clair asks teasingly.

"Nope. It's covered." Martha answers. "He can't do anything anyway."

"Note to self. Never mess with Martha Kent." Clair says pretending to write down.

"You should add Clark to that." Martha teases back.

"Tsst. Tsst. Both of you. For shame." Clair comments and mocks shock. It makes Martha laugh out loud. "That's a good sound."

"And it feels good too." Martha answers. "I feel safe around you and Clark seems to feel less alone. That's a good thing."

"Geez. Considering the facts I know. That is one hell of a complement." Clair fans herself.

"I mean it. I worry. I know you understand." Martha says and takes Clair's hand.

"Let's discuss the lunch." Clair says putting her other hand on Martha's.

Back at the loft Clark has made a decision. I talked it over with mom and she's okay with me telling Chloe.

"I think Clair misses her mom. You know more now than before. But your mom is a good sub." Chloe says looking out to the pasture.

"We need to talk Chloe." Clark says and gestures for her to sit down. She takes a deep breath.

"Okay." Chloe says and gets ready to pull the ripcord at second. _Here comes the breakup. Get ready._

"Please let me say it all. Okay. It may be hard for you not to stop me." Clark comments.

"Sure." Chloe answers and get her hands ready to go.

"Okay, here it goes." Clark takes a deep breath and starts "Chloe, you told me after the tornado, that you just wanted to be friends. I believed that you were telling me the truth back then. Now I know you were just afraid. Afraid I would walk out on you, like your mother." Clark pauses. Chloe has a tear starting to run down her cheek. He reaches up and wipes it away. "I did run out on you, on my parents, on Pete, and Lana. I did what you feared. I want to tell you why." Clark pauses. "You saw the aftermath. I made a mess and I didn't want to be me. I took off because my mother had finally gotten." Clark stops. _This is harder than I thought it would be._ "She had finally gotten pregnant and I was going to be a big brother, then the accident, it caused her to lose the baby." Clark looks up and into Chloe's eyes. She is wiping away tears. "It was my fault and I didn't want to be anywhere near it. I was so sorry, and I couldn't deal with it, I left." Chloe wraps her arms around Clark's neck and holds him.

"I knew it was something. I just never thought it was that. I'm sorry. I know you would have been a great big brother." Chloe says still holding him. "I'm glad you told me.

"I just wanted you to know. You kept my secret and you didn't know why. Now you do." Clark says. "My parents didn't tell anyone. It still hurts even now. My mother says she doesn't blame me for it. I can't help thinking I could have done things so different."

"My dad says hindsight is 20/20, so we all wish we had done stuff differently" Chloe says.

"There another thing I would like to talk about." Clark says. "If you are up to it." Chloe pulls away.

"Of course." Chloe answers. _Is it his secret? _

"Clark!" Jonathan shouts. "What have you and your mother done? Nothing works around here."

Chloe puts her hands on Clark's arms. "Your dad needs you. It's okay." She whispers.

"What do you mean dad?" Clarks asks and smiles to Chloe.

"You know full well what I mean." Jonathan answers and starts up the stairs. "Not one piece of equipment works on this farm." He gets to the top and stops. "Sorry Chloe, these two are driving me crazy. How are you doing with all the news?" Jonathan looks at Chloe.

"Oh my! I must look like a scary Chloe." She says wiping her face.

"Never." Clark answers. He fishes out the clean handkerchief his mother insists her keep in his pocket. He hands it to her and smiles.

"Thanks." Chloe answers. "I'll be okay, Mr. Kent."

"You know son, my doctors are happy. I'm doing well." Jonathan looks at Clark while saying it. "So Quit. Both of you, I'm okay."

"Mom said she didn't want you doing anything alone." Clark answers and walks over to him.

"You're both driving me nuts." Jonathan says and puts his hand on Clark's shoulder. "I could change my mind."

"Dad!" Clark says. This look on Clark's face makes Chloe laugh.

"You know, Mr. Kent. That one right there drives me nuts, too." Chloe says laughing. _I love this feeling. I wish it would last forever. _

"I heard all of that. No, you can't change your mind about football." Martha comes up the stairs.

"Thanks, mom." Clark says and he is visibly relived.

"You are not allowed to use blackmail. Understood." Martha orders. "Come on. Clair has a favor to ask us. Sorry you two." Martha says and takes Jonathan's hand and they head down the stairs.

Clark turns back to Chloe and she says "Football? You're going to be a jock." She laughs.

"It's just tryouts, I have to make them team." Clark says and walks back to the couch. Chloe pictures Clark becoming the quarterback and she is on his arm instead of the Homecoming Queen, Lana. She laughs harder.

"What's so funny?" Clarks asks trying not to laugh with her. _What is it? She pictures me making a fool of myself on the field. _

"No way. This is private." Chloe answers claming down. Now back to our talk. Please tell me. "You said there was something else." Chloe asks tentatively.

"Well. I think. I mean. I really want to tell you. It's just I think I need more time." Clark answers and looks down at his boots. _I'm a big chicken. I was ready a minute ago._

"You told me. You've trusted me. I will be here and you know you can tell me anything. So it's okay." Chloe answers Clark's fears. _What is it? It must be so serious. Or he is afraid; he thinks I'd do an expose on him. I have to wait. He is talking to me now. _

"Thanks. I know it's hard for you to wait. You always want the truth." Clark adds. _Please don't pull that ripcord. You don't have to. And I'd chase you this time. _

"We're talking now. This is good." Chloe says. _He changed his mind. Was it something with his dad? Stop Chloe. That's why he doesn't tell you._ She puts her head on his shoulder. They sit quietly together.

_She's so warm. She smells like vanilla. I wonder if that's a perfume. Can't ask, it would be stupid. It just feels good to be here_. Clark thinks and closes his eyes.

_He's so warm. He feels soft and strong at the same time. He still smells like fresh fabric softener. Does he love me? I know I love him. I'd die if something happened to him again, no I'd die for him._ Chloe thinks and pulls close to Clark.

They both drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luthor Mansion

Lex is looking at his laptop screen. He thinks. _Who sent this?_ He opens the file and watches. Then in a sudden flash of fury, he throws his engraved letter opener. The door to the 'War Room' opens and the opener just barely misses Janine.

"That good. Huh." She smirks and pulls the opener from the door.

"I missed you." Lex says. "Sorry."

"You missed me, was that because of the previous action." Janine quibbles and pats the letter opener to her other hand. "Or did my trip to London, make you miss me."

"Again, I'm sorry." Lex answers Janine and gets up from behind the desk. He meets her in the middle of the room. They kiss passionately.

"That a better welcome." Lex smirks.

"It will do for now. Would tell me what this was all about?" She asks shaking the opener.

"Not right now." Lex answers.

"I can wait. How was the trip to Greece?" Janine asks walking away. She heads over to the couch. Lex follows.

"More questions than answers." Lex answers and shakes his head. They sit down.

"Then maybe you should let me help." Janine teases as she rubs the back of his neck. "So tight." She wonders. _What was on your laptop that upset you so?_

Kent Farm

"That's a lot to ask of us. Especially Clark." Jonathan answers.

"I know. If I didn't think it would work, I would not have brought it up, or even asked." Clair answers.

"Clark has to agree." Jonathan and Martha are firm on that.

"I think that's the best way to go. He has to be comfortable with it. We can't pull it off with out him." Clair agrees.

"I will go get Clark." Clair says getting up from the table.

"We will all go." Jonathan says. He gets up and shakes his head.

"Much better." Martha gets up as well.

All three walk to the barn, where JB and Johnny are sitting. The two agents smile and JB puts his finger up to his lips, "They're asleep." He whispers.

"Are you sure?" Clair asks smiling.

"I checked." Johnny answers.

Clair laughs softly. Martha and Jonathan seem relieved. "He's still having the nightmares." It was more of a statement than a question. "Let's leave them there until lunch is ready."

"Yes, we still have a few things to do." Martha answers. Jonathan nods in agreement. They all walk towards the other house.

Wichita Federal Court Building

A man walks inside and to the security desk. "I am looking for Judge Ross' office." He says in a matter of fact tone.

"Who?" the security guard looks up and makes sure he heard correctly.

"Judge Abigail Ross" he snaps. _Why am I doing this? Clair. I'd do anything for that little girl; no she's a woman. Not that I like it. And Caitlin, you left this world to early. _

"Sign in please." The guard hands the man a pen and pushes the registry towards him. The guard picks up the phone and calls. "I need your ID." The man digs it out and hands it to him. Anyone near them could hear the audible gulp from the security guard. "It's a Colonel MacMurry." He says to the receiver and then hangs it up. "Here is a visitor's badge. Judge Ross is on the fourth floor, 2nd door on the left." The guard answers and is still visibly shaken.

"Thank you." Colonel MacMurry says and walks down to the elevators. He smiles. _Just think if I had worn my uniform._ He chuckles and presses the button for the elevator. The doors open and he walks in, pushes the fourth floor button.

He looks at himself in the reflection of the doors. _I don't look so scary. What is it?_ He chuckles. The elevator doors open and the Colonel is greeted by Judge Abigail Ross and her staff security, who have been waiting.

"Colonel." The judge greets him and she looks grim. "How was your trip?" She continues her attempts at friendliness. _Since Pete will not tell me what happened, I have had to resort to having security around 24/7. I am only doing this because Pete has begged to see Clark since the kidnapping and hospital stay. _

"Very good. How has your day gone?" he asks. _I already know you have heard from my niece and that this isn't something you are happy with. _

"It's okay. You know this is the only way I would agree to let Pete go without my security." She adds and starts to walk away from the elevator.

"Yes, m'am. I understood that in order for him to go to Smallville, was for him to have a bodyguard." The Colonel walks with her. _I wish I could assure you he'll be save_. "You son still hasn't told you about the attack."

"No, Colonel. He has not." She snaps. Apparent to all that Judge Ross is not happy.

"Judge Ross if you are not comfortable with this I can go. My niece can be persuasive, just tell me?" the Colonel stops at her office door.

"Truthfully, I don't. However." She takes a deep breath. "I am hoping that Pete will talk to Clark or his parents. Maybe then, he'll confide in me."

"Do you think it is related to you? "the Colonel asks. "He had been kidnapped before." He finishes the statement_. I don't need an answer. I know from that look in your eyes._

"That's my fear Colonel. That's my fear. Being a judge and mother, are the most difficult of jobs." She adds and then opens the door. Pete Ross looks up from one of the many boxes.

"Mom, everything okay?" Pete asks. He can tell even being a high school senior that something is wrong.

"It's okay. This is Colonel Frank MacMurry. He is going to see you to Smallville and the Kent's Farm." She just barely finishes before.

"Mom!" Pete almost shouts. "Really. I have to take the army with me."

"This is the only way." Her voice rises up. "Understand!" there's the Judge.

Frank gives the family a second, and then he decides to speak up. "Pete, you want to see your friend, right?"

"Yes, sir." Pete's voice is showered in disappointment.

"Well, I didn't bring the army with me. So don't worry about that. I just wanted to see my niece, the two just happen to be in the same place right now. I'm just helping myself as much as you. Besides, I don't get to drive my '62 Starfire all that much. I brought it for the road trip because." The Colonel cannot finish. Pete's eyes are wide as saucers. "I was told you liked cars."

"That's the last year the Starfire was made, right?" Pete is now excited. _That car it's got to be awesome._

"I believe you're right, Pete." He smiles. "I guess that means we're going."

"Yes, sir." Pete says and looks at his mother. She smiles and looks relaxed for once.

"Good. And just call me Frank. I'm not in uniform. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry Frank." Pete says.

"I want you safe, that's all." She hugs Pete.

"Mom. Don't do that in front of people. It's embarrassing." Pete whispers.

"Sorry." She says and pulls back. _Not one bit_

"Here Pete, you'll need this." A young woman picks up a bag from the Judge's private office.

"I'll bring him back on Sunday. Correct?" the colonel confirms.

"The weekend? I can stay the weekend." Pete grabs his mother is a big hug.

Frank smiles and he thinks. _He was so worried earlier._

"You'll do what he says, and call me?" She orders.

"As soon as I find Clark. I promise." Pete answers.

The two men walk out of the office. Pete is still shaking his head. "Pete, Don't forget this too." The young woman comes to the elevator with Pete's backpack.

"Thanks, Kat." Pete says and smiles.

They get into the elevator and the doors close. "She's cute." The colonel observes. _I know you like her. She seems to like you back. Do you know it? _

"Huh!" Pete's shocked.

"Hey, I might be old, but I'm not dead." The colonel laughs at his own joke.

"Katrina, I like her, but she's in college. I don't think I'd have a chance." Pete says.

"My niece tells me older women like younger men. I'd go for it I was a younger man." He chuckles and Pete starts laughing too. The elevator doors open and the two laughing men walk to the parking lot. Pete's now in love with a black two door Starfire. "She's a beauty."

"Yes, sir. Sorry Frank." Pete adds. "She's fantastic, awesome, and a whole lot of words I am going to have to learn." Frank opens the doors and puts Pete's bags in the truck.

"Get in. We're burning daylight." Frank says and Pete jumps into the car. They head out of town.

Clark's Loft

The barn is quiet. JB and Johnny have checked several times on Clark and Chloe who have been sleeping. All of the sudden, the silence is broken. Clark bolts. Chloe screams. JB and Johnny hit the stairs and both men are there in seconds. Clark is across the floor. He is soaked completely from a cold sweat. He is curled up in a ball. He is shaking.

"Get Clair." JB orders quietly to Johnny, who is halfway, down the stairs and building speed.

"Clark." Chloe says softly. She gets her wits together. _Clair said to talk soft. He will relax and come out. Slow and Easy!_ She makes her way to Clark. "Clark. I'm here." She slowly and gently makes her way. "It's okay." She tries to touch him. He flinches. She reaches his shoulder. "You're soaked." She says softly. "Clark, It's Chloe. It's me. I'm your Woodard, you're my Bernstein." She reaches his face and his eyes meet her eyes. He begins to focus.

"Chloe?" Clark is disoriented. He looks around and starts to sit up. "Where am I?"

"Your loft, your fortress." She answers still using a soft voice. Then multiple footsteps can be heard. Martha, Clair, Johnny and Jonathan appear.

Clark looks at Martha and Jonathan. "Where were you? I looked everywhere. You left me." It was a child's voice from their past. Clark pleads still wrapped up, but leaning against his desk. Martha turns to Clair and then walks slowly to Clark. She puts her arms around him.

"Clark it was only a dream. I'm here and so is your dad. It was just a bad dream." She soothes a child she once knew.

"Promise?" he says.

"Promise." She says and holds him.

Clair, JB, and Johnny stand discussing. The two men leave. Clair turns back and looks at Martha. _She seems so fragile and so strong at the same time, like beautiful china._ "Felling better, Clark?" Clair asks Clark gently. _He seems to be getting his wits about him. _

"Clair, these dreams seem to be getting worse." Jonathan says making his way to Clark.

"This one was really bad." Chloe says. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. It's not unusual behavior. You know what this is." Clair answers.

"Yes, I know it's post-traumatic stress." Chloe walks back towards the couch. She sees where Clark had been is soaked as well. Her hand goes down and touches it. It's cold and wet. _Make it better. Make it go away._

"I'm working on it. It takes time. I know you're not patient." Clair answers.

Clark starts to stand up. "Honey, maybe you should just wait." Martha says. He walks carefully and sluggish to the barn window. He catches the breeze.

"I'm okay, mom." Clark answers.

"I think its time. I really do." Clair says to Clark.

"I think I'm ready." Clark answers and keeps looking out the window.

"Why do you take Clark inside to change clothes and we will finish up with the table." Clair says and takes Chloe's hand. They head out of the barn. Chloe and Clair go to the tables set up outside. Martha and Jonathan take Clark inside to change. The agents continue to move around, they try not to make Clark feel any worse. They all know what it is; they too have been through it.

"He is going to be okay? No BS, no psychobabble, just straight answers." Chloe asks angry.

"He is going to be okay. Time it's a great equalizer and healer." Clair answers. "We all need it at times." She stresses the last word. "Talking to his parents will help. He is so close to them. He needs them." She puts her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "Come on little sis' let's finish, so we can all eat even Clark."

"Okay." Chloe says. "You're sure he'll be okay?"

"Clark is the strongest person I know. He'll be great in time." Clair smiles and takes a bite from an apple. "These are so good."

"This looks so great, how did you do it all." Chloe says and takes a bite from the fruit salad. "Now this is good." They're start making sure all of the dishes and utensils are ready.

Luthor Mansion

"What do you mean it just happened?" Lex shouts at the receiver. "Nothing could have happened." There is a pause. And then Lex shouts again. "I'll want to see the proof when I get there." Lex takes a deep breath.

"What is it Lex?" Janine asks. He walks back to the couch and sits. She starts to rub his neck and shoulders. "So tight again. Lex let me help you. I can, you know." She tempts him.

"Okay, I will tell you all after dinner. I have to go right now." Lex kisses her and gets up. "Surprise me with some fabulous creation you make." He gets his keys and jacket. _Maybe you all to myself? _

An Airport Hanger

Lex arrives at a hanger. There are several guys in Star Wars and Star Trek T-shirts. He makes his way to the guy in Ralph Lauren. The guy looks up. "Show me." Lex snaps. He turns on a second monitor and pulls up a radar and typography map that overlay one another. There are already marks on it. Some note historical sites, some gravesites, and some noted are not even on land. "The most recent hit." The guy shows it in red and it's not on land but in the Mediterranean Sea.

"This one." He answers. "Lex, this guy is one step ahead of us, we are one step ahead of them."

"I know that already, Bryce." Lex answers. _I should make him change his name_. That thought made Lex smile. "This guy also knows every site. We don't. Especially, the ones that aren't even in the books or not even theories. These are not something that anyone would have knowledge of unless."

"Exactly." Bryce answers. "These guys follow us. Well let me remind you that the military doesn't like you when you in their pond. You are making a big gamble on this. We are going to get caught. We need to back off."

"No!" Lex snarls. "We are too close. I can taste it. I want it." Lex's voice softens. "Why haven't I asked you to change your name Bryce?"

"Okay. I was wondering when would you bring that up." Bryce adds. "I had to remind you. They are close."

"I know and I am working on that issue." Lex answers. "I will have that taken care of in no time. How is he getting his data? Do we have any pictures of him or his actions?" Lex asks.

"Nope. This guy as you call him, is a ghost. I'll keep working the data I have and what you have given me." Bryce answers.

"Good. I check on you later. Keep it under control." Lex orders.

"It's done. Don't worry." Bryce adds. _Keep these guys in games and junk food; they're happy and working. Money takes care of a lot of things. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kent House

"Clair knows about this, not us." Jonathan always concerned.

"Jonathan, wait for him to finish his shower. Come sit with me." Martha comments and takes Jonathan to their bedroom.

Clark showers. He is still shaking from the dream. _They always seem so real. So many different places, so many images, and he always takes them. I can't find them. They disappear. I search everywhere_. He gets out of the shower. He towels off. He wraps a towel around him and goes to his room to get clothes.

"We are giving him space. He needs that right now. He will tell us." Martha assures Jonathan. They sit on their bed.

"I'm just worried. He isn't talking to us. He is talking to her." He adds. "I know she's safe. She has proven that. I just feel lost."

"I am worried, too." Martha answers. "I'm even afraid."

"Me, too." Jonathan puts his arm around Martha and kisses her hair. "We will get through this, we are together."

"Yes, I wouldn't be able to make it without either of you." Martha comments.

"That goes for me." Jonathan comments.

"I guess it's unanimous." Clark appears. He is dressing in jeans, his favorite red tee and boots. Martha get up and wraps her arms around Clark. He tries to tame his curling hair and hug her back.

"Don't like the curls? I think they suit you now." She answers. He leaves it alone.

"Are ready to talk to us?" Jonathan starts to get up.

"Let's all sit down." Clark says. They sit with Clark in the middle. _I don't want it to hurt._

"It's okay. Whatever it is, we can and will deal with it." Martha answers and comforts her son.

"The middle has always felt the safest, when I was little." Clark observes. He starts telling them about his dreams during the kidnapping. He talks about dreams of Lara and Jor-el, the dream about Chloe, and the destruction. He takes a deep breath. He turns to his mother and sees a mixture of pain and joy.

"It's okay. I don't mind sharing with her." She answers and kisses Clark's cheek. _Just with her that's all_ "I know there's more, if you want to wait. It's okay."

"Thanks, for the first time since the hospital, I'm hungry." Clark says.

"That's good to hear." Martha answers with a deep breath.

"I have to ask. Clark, why did you tell Clair before us?" Jonathan asks.

"She's safe. She feels like a sister, in some way." Clark answers. "It doesn't hurt her."

"Interesting, we have some things to talk about tonight." Jonathan answers. "Let's go eat."

The Kent family comes out to the porch. The group is buzzing around, and munching on the vegetables and fruits. Clair turns and asks "Are we ready to eat?"

"We are." The group at her back answers.

"So are we." Jonathan answers.

"Great." Clair says. "Let's get the meat out."

"I'm not helping with that." Mel adds.

"We know." The rest of group comments in unison.

"So she's the vegetarian." Jonathan jokes.

"Yes." Martha answers laughing.

They walk down to the tables. Clair is putting the meat on platters. There is chicken, ribs, sausage, and a few steaks. Each platter goes to the table. "Grab a seat." Clair orders as she puts the last platter on the table. This group doesn't take anytime find seats. They start to fill their plates. Clark and Chloe sit together. Jonathan and Martha sit together.

"Okay, I want to see you eat." Chloe says as she fills her plate with a piece of chicken, two pieces of sausages, and some ribs. "What do you want as she picks up the other plate to fix it for Clark. Please eat. Please eat for me.

"This plate will work for me, how about you?" Clark answers and gives her a smile. Chloe looks right at him and thinks. He looks more like my Clark, now.

"Fine. I will fix mine, now." She teases and fills that plate with the same. She relaxes.

"Here." Clair says and places a porterhouse on Jonathan's plate. "This is for you." He looks at the steak and then to Martha.

She smiles. "Yes, it's yours. The doctors said you could have this once every two weeks, as long as you stay on the diet. And relax." She states. Jonathan's smile is all she needs.

"Let's eat." Clair says. "It's an order."

All begin to eat and the clatter of utensils is the only sound. Gabe has grabbed the potato salad and seems to be holding it as a hostage. Mel has the salad, the fruit salad and looks for the potato salad. Clair grabs the salad. Mel and Clair exchange looks and then laugh.

"Here Mel, you can have all the green peas. Clark hates them." Chloe says and laughs. She looks up at Clark and he gives her the raised eyebrow. I got you back. Then Clark and his parents laugh.

"They're mushy. Okay." Clark says.

"That's funny. You know Jack says Clair wouldn't eat them because they were mushy. I mean she was 8." As soon as JB says it, he regrets it. You idiot. Shut up.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Clair answers. Hey mom. What do you think? Pretty cool.

"Sorry Clair." JB says. "I didn't mean." JB says feeling so guilty.

"You forget it, JB. I'm good. We're good." Clair adds.

"Maybe you should have never joined the FBI, you seem happier now." Johnny says.

"She really didn't get a choice." Mel says and pops Johnny in the arm. "I can't take either of you anywhere."

JB looks to Johnny. He says, "Let's just shut up and eat." They both nod and return to their plates. Clair just laughs.

Almost to Smallville

Pete has talked almost non-stop to Frank, about cars, his friends, what he wants to take in college next year. "I've been doing so much talking. You probably wanted it quiet, or listen to music. It's a really nice stereo." Pete says.

"Nope. I like hearing about how much your friends mean to you. What you like? Now I know the name Clark. Who is the she you have talked about, she went to Paris?" Frank asks.

"That's Lana. I want to hear about it. I can't believe she's decided to stay in Smallville." Pete says and Frank can hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Who is the one you miss so much?" Frank says. I can hear it in your voice.

"That's Chloe. She died this spring, a big accident." Pete answers. I miss her quirky wall of weird.

"Sorry about that, I know it's hard to lose people." Frank adds. "Just so you know. My niece is the one who put in the stereo and A/C. I told her she could if the dash remains the same. It's a great job. I think this guy she's seeing is worth keeping. If I need anything done from now on, that's my guy."

"Definitely." Pete agrees.

They arrive in Smallville. "You want to stop." Frank says.

"No, I want to get to Clark's as soon as possible." Pete says. "They know I am coming, right?"

"Nope." Frank answers. This will be good.

"They might not be there." Pete says and his mind races. Frank laughs.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Don't worry, Pete. Jonathan and Martha know we're coming, but Clark doesn't. It's a surprise for him." Frank teases.

"You had me going. Not funny." Pete adds.

"Frank, what branch of the service are you in?" Pete asks. It's about time.

"I am a Marine. I am also retiring." Franks says.

"Can I ask why you are retiring?" Pete says.

"Sure, her name is Clair. She needs me, right now. That's my niece." Frank answers.

"That's good. I'm glad you are getting to see your niece. She must be special." Pete says.

"She sure is, to me." Frank says. "Is that my turn?"

"Yes, it is." Pete says. I know that turn by heart.

The head up the dirt drive.

"Looks like we're going to crash a party." Frank adds.

"Serious party." Pete comments. I don't recognize any of these people.

"I think I'll park here." Frank comments, "Let's get out. I could you a party. How about you?"

"I guess so." Pete answers still confused.

Clark looks up. A look of worry crosses his face. JB looks over and sees Frank getting out of the car. "Don't worry Clark. That's just Frank, Clair's uncle."

"You invited your uncle." Chloe states puzzled.

"Well, he's bringing a surprise." Clair says and smiles.

"A surprise!" Clark almost shouts and he stops.

Chloe grabs his hand and he looks up. Pete is getting out and stretching. Chloe looks at Clair, and then she stands up. Pete looks up and their eyes meet. He turns to Frank.

"Go on. I've been waiting this whole trip." Frank tells Pete.

"What are you waiting for?" Clair says to Chloe.

Chloe runs straight toward Pete. "Are you real?" Pete says, he puts up his arms to block her.

"Of course I'm real." Chloe answers and tries to hug him.

"No way. Are you some Meteor Freak Clone?" Pete says.

"What?" Chloe says. "No. Pete it's me. The girl you kissed in the hospital elevator with Clark looking on."

"Well you know this place, I had to ask?" Pete says and hugs her.

"I know." Chloe answers. She fights her tears.

"And no way does this get you out of trouble for making me think you were dead. You have a lot of explaining to do." Pete says.

"I know." Chloe says fighting the tears.

Clark gets up and walks over to his friends.

"Not one word, not one word. I mean it." Pete answers and tries to control his tears, too.

"Not from me." Clark says and puts his arms around both friends.

Frank walks over to Clair. He gives her a hug. "That's good view." They are looking at the friends.

"I agree." Clair answers. "Thanks for the assist."

"Anything for you, sunshine." Frank says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lex leans against his Porsche with his shades on and waiting for the blades of the helicopter to stop turning and the passengers exit. Exiting the copter is Jack with two agents, and following him, is General Lane with two aides.

"Hello again, Lex." Jack says. "How's the shoulder?"

"Much better. Thanks for asking. The trip uneventful?" Lex comments.

"So far." Jack answers and visibly disgusted with this arrangement.

"Good afternoon, General. It's good to finally meet you in person." Lex says and extends his hand. The General takes it.

"I wish I could pay you the same respect, but what I know now. I am still not sure what to consider you, or if it's a good afternoon." General Lane answers.

"I understand. I wish things had not worked out that way." Lex says.

"Well let's go. I am sure they are waiting for us." Jack comments.

"Of course, I have vehicles at your disposal." Lex answers and directs them to a sedan and SUV parked. The FBI agents and aides' divide up, FBI drives and the other co-pilots the operation. Jack and the General get into the SUV and the other team goes to the sedan. Lex leads the way to the safe house. They arrive and the General witnesses the reunion of Pete Ross, Chloe, and Clark.

"Who's brilliant idea was this? What is happening? A party?" General Lane snarls and snaps. He catches a glimpse of Clair. "What is your daughter still doing here?" He turns to Jack.

Jack thinks _I guess this is your way of thumbing your nose at the good General_. "She's here of her own free will. She left the service and since she already knew the powers that be thought it best to leave her here for now." Jack answers.

"She should be gone. What does it take?" General Lane says.

"Go on to the house." Jack tells the agent driving. They roll on to the house.

"What's that all about?" Pete asks. _Is it me or what?_

"That would be reason we can see each other." Chloe says. A flash of pain crosses Clark's face. "I'm sorry." Chloe knows the pained look on his face is from seeing Lex. "Guess since he knows, he should be here."

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Clark comments.

"You two through with the conversation, I'd sure like to know." Pete says.

"Later, I promise." Clark answers.

"I'm here. I always got your back." Pete answers with a slap on Clark's back.

"Pete be careful, it wasn't that long ago." Chloe snaps.

"It's okay. Pete doesn't even hit like a girl." Clark jokes.

"I'll get you, I will." Pete answers with a smile. "I have to call my mom. I wonder if she knows all about this. Never mind!"

"You know where the phone is. Later." Clark answers and he smiles. He turns to ice for a second.

Pete heads into the house and the phone. Clark and Chloe head back to the table. "We should head over. Mind doing some KP?" Clair turns to her uncle.

"I think Pete and I, we handle it." Frank says.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as possible." Clair collects herself. "Let's go. I am ready to get this over with."

Chloe sees her uncle exit the SUV and she has all of her answers. Clark just puts his arm around her and whispers something that makes her laugh. "Well I know who pulled the strings on this puppet show." She comments. "I hate my uncle, now just as much as my mother. Same family."

"Oooow. She has issues." Clair says. "Come on, soon it's over the better in my book." Clair continues to walk and then she says. "I don't know if I'd hate him. I want to know why and punching him in the nose, really sounds good."

Clark laughs. "I can hold him down and you two can hit him." All three explode into laughter. They meet the General walking in.

"What's so funny?" General Lane asks.

"Just childish pursuits." Clair answers. "Good to see you again, sir." She extends her hand and the General shakes it.

"I thought you'd be leaving." General Lane states.

"The powers thought it best I stay put. I know the routine and could blend in at the high school." Clair adds.

"Besides I no longer work for the FBI."

Clark thinks. _This is such BS. Tell him off. _His expressions alter when Clair around and sticks out her tongue and winks. The General walks in and is none the wiser.

"Come on gorgeous. Let's go in." Clair says and Clark turns red.

"You do that on purpose." Chloe says. "Just to see him turn red." Chloe continues and laughs. Clark gets this 'I really hate you two look'. He starts smiling and laughs too. Clair notices Chloe's hand is a vise on Clark's.

"You can ease up." Clark says. He pulls up her hand with his and this action makes her let go.

"Sorry." Chloe says and rubs her hand. "I didn't hurt you?" _I'm really needy right now._

"No, I'd not hurt. You can hold my hand; I just need a little blood flow. Clark answers and takes her hand back. "Unless you."

"Not a chance." Chloe holds on. They all go inside.

In the room, Jonathan and Martha sit next to Gabe. He is shaking from anger. _This was all your doing. Putting all of us in danger, my daughter, and your niece. You probably didn't care, just like._

Mel, JB, Johnny, and Doug are lined up against the wall. They look like a lineup. The other agents move to the exterior of the house.

The General, Lex and Jack are talking together in the center of the room. Lex picks up on Clark, Chloe, and Lex thinks _Who is that? Definitely have to find out about her. _He smiles to her.

_Cheshire Cat, I presume. I know that smile. I must be Alice in Wonderland_. Clair ponders and she smiles back.

"The reason we called and made plan changes, is that we found out the explosion was planned the Lex as a cover for Chloe and her dad." Jack comments. "Granted this nearly killed the Sullivan's, however it was a miscommunication with Lex and his people. They were dropped at the wrong house." Jack finishes and thinks. "This won't be a pretty sight."

"You could have killed us." Gabe shouts. "Chloe was helping you."

"Gabe, you should have never been at that location. I can only say I'm sorry." Lex answers.

Clair shudders. _I see says the blind man to his deaf dog._

"You weren't supposed to be at that house. Everyone was to think you were. I had made arrangements for another place. Jack informs me that Damien Edge may have been involved. I will never know. The people I had employed have disappeared." Lex comments. "I should have trusted the system and at least trusted Jack." Lex thinks. _This better pay off, it's costly._

All Clark can do is clinch his fists. _You, of course you_. His lips are thin and tight.

Chloe looks at him. _I should have believed you, so why didn't I? _She turns and wraps herself in Clark. She is crying, no one but Clark can hear her. His anger dies. He knows he must help his friend.

"Is it okay if we go outside?" Clark's voice is stilted and controlled, just a touch of anger left.

"Come on, I've heard all I need to know." Clair answers. She signals the wall huggers. All get up and leave, covering Chloe and Clark. Clair whispers to Clark "If you want the whole story, meet me in the loft at midnight." Clark nods, still holding Chloe.

"How could Lex do that? My dad?" Chloe tries get her wits together. "He could have killed us."

They walk to the Kent house and go in to find Frank and Pete have a major production with the dishes. Pete sees Chloe clinging to Clark. "Frank, sorry man, got to ditch you. I have an emergency." Pete turns to Frank.

"I can see that. Go on. I got it." Frank answers. The three friends head up the stairs.

"Don't just stand there. Grab a towel and dry." Frank barks orders.

JB thinks. _He barks orders like a DS._ He grabs a towel and each agent follows in suit.

Clair fumes. I know what you are up to now. The question is can I stop you before it's too late. She then grabs a towel and starts drying. "Too bad Jonathan won't go for a automatic dishwasher." She comments.

"Who needs that?" Frank says. _What's going on Clair? I know that look. I see those wheels._

**Back at the other house**

The General looks around the room. Lex, Jack, Gabe and the Kents' are still present. "Chloe and Gabe could still be in danger. Why take them out of hiding?" Jonathan poses the question.

"Yes. That might be true. Damien is now dead. I believe they will be relatively safe. They can try to go about their life." General Lane answers.

"There is still Dani to consider. She is psychotic and no longer has her leash. Damien did keep Dani taken care of." Jack pipes into the conversation.

"I'm afraid to say it. I am relived in a way. It might sound crazy. But I believe Chloe will be safer here." Martha adds in. "We would know a new face. It's a pretty small group here. I think Clair will and can protect Chloe. And Clark. I trust her." Jonathan turns to Martha with a puzzled look. He nods.

Lex ponders. _Clair must be the brunette with Clark and Chloe. She's a bodyguard. Interesting? Very interesting indeed. _"Part of me is glad to know, that I didn't kill the two people trying to help me. I thought at the hospital when Janine told me. I couldn't deal and let my father take the heat." Lex comments.

"You should have never done anything." Jonathan gets up and the two men stare for a moment at each other. "It's a damn good thing they lived. You need to stay away." Jonathan finishes and turns away from Lex. _Away from us. Clark is fragile and I won't have you destroy him. This isn't helping your case._

"I agree. I can do that." Lex answers. _This really better pay off._

"Now, we need to keep this between the group. None of this can ever be discussed again. I can't stress it enough. The kids will have the hardest time. We can work with them. Things just need to fall into place. It's important. It will be covered how to answer questions. It's vital we work this right." Jack finish. "Agreed"

"We all agree." General Lane answers. _I am going to find out why that girl is still here._

"Yes we all agree." The rest say to Jack.

"I should go to Chloe." Gabe says with heaviness in his voice.

"Yes, we should go. I wonder what's been done with my dishes." Martha says. _Hope that helps._

Martha, Jonathan, and Gabe head out the door. "I'm emotionally drained."

"I think I'm numb." Gabe says. "Emotionally drained sounds right too. How are you doing Jonathan, I mean health wise?" _Make small talk, just small talk_

"Doctors say I'm doing good. But you would know it based on how my wife and son are acting." Jonathan answers. _What's up with this I feel like I'm bait, no my son and his friend are bait. It's not trout season. Lex? General Lane?_

"You know it's for my peace of mind. I just want someone around. Just in case." Martha answers.

"So you keep saying." Jonathan answers and kisses her on the cheek,

"Too bad Clark isn't here to witness and be embarrassed by it all." Gabe says as they arrive at the house. They all laugh. Martha pulls down a plywood board for Gabe to use. He rolls up it.

They walk into the house. Martha's puzzled look says it all.

"I don't think I have ever had this much help with the dishes." Martha says.

"Are they gone?" Mel asks and winks.

_Not soon enough._ "Not yet. Where's Chloe?" Gabe asks.

"Upstairs with the guys. I can go get her." Clair offers.

"No, she's safe and with family." Gabe answers. The whole room can tell his pain is more than physical.

**In Clark's room**

Pete looks at his friends. _Clark is so angry. What happened? Do I want to know? Chloe I have never seen her so devastated. _"What can I do?" Pete finally asks.

"Just be here." Clark answers. He voice is so cold and distant.

**Back in the Kitchen**

JB speaks up. "Generals have a way of ruining dessert. Never fails. What do you say Frank?"

"Not always. Lane is a good commander. If he's here it's important." Frank answers.

"I hope so." Jack comes in the door. "Clair. Really. Did you have to?" He looks up and meets the cold stare of his daughter's green eyes. No one in the room breathes. Clair moves away from the sink.

"If you mean the lunch. Yes I did have to. Everyone missed breakfast because of you and the good General." Clair's voice was so low and cold. "If you mean, Pete's arrival, yes I did have to. Chloe needs her friends, now. Happy?"

"Do you have to make it personal? Do you have to drag the dirty laundry out here in front of everyone?" Jack seethes with anger.

"Why not?" Clair retorts. "They want to know why, just like me."

"Clair, you hold two PhD's. You're acting like a two year old." Jack slaps his hand on the counter.

Frank steps up and in between the two. "Okay. Before the two of you start WW3. Stop. Think. And count to 10." Franks commanding voice takes over. The last words he turns to Clair. There is silence.

"You're right. Thanks Frank." Clair puts up the last of the dishes. "Hopefully, I put them in the right place for you, Martha." Her voice is soft but seething with anger still. She takes a deep breath and picks up the towels and dishrags, taking them to the laundry room. "I'll be outside. I need some air." Clair exits the room and everyone takes a deep breath.

**In Clark's room**

The downstairs conversation didn't go unnoticed by Clark. _Clair is so angry. She doesn't get mad quick. What happened?_

Pete notices a change in demeanor. He meets Clark's eyes. _Eavesdropping again, Clark. _Clark simply nods.

Chloe finally let's go of Clark. They have been lying on his bed. She wipes her face and sits up. "Hey Pete. How's your Mom doing?"

"She's good." Pete says. _Anything to avoid the emotional thing. _"She's settling in with her staff and new office. Kat, her clerk is really nice."

"You like her." Chloe says.

"Stop it Sullivan. I hate that part of you." Pete says defensively.

"You do like her." Chloe sounds happy.

"Yeah, I like her. She's in college though." Pete answers. "You're still making me suffer that Truth stuff."

"Don't be afraid to ask. Trust me. You'll never know." Chloe says quietly.

"Love advice from you." Pete teases.

"Think about it Pete. You never know." Chloe answers.

"Hmm." Clark stares at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe says.

"I have a picture beginning to form." Clark answers.

"Really? Tells us." Chloe asks.

"Let's see if I get this right." Clark leans in and kisses her before she can pull away. "I know you've been waiting for me to do that all day. So I thought I would just get it out of the way."

Clark smiles. _Did I say it right? What is she going to do? Maybe I should have waited?_

Chloe still shocked.

"So you want to be friends?" Chloe asks and her voice quivers.

"No, I don't want to be friends." Clark answers.

"Hey. I'm still in the room." Pete says. His facial expression makes Clark and Chloe realize they had forgot about him. "If you're going to make out. Please let me leave the room." Pete smiles.

"Like I wasn't in the elevator." Clark teases him.

"I knew that Truth stuff was going to haunt me." Pete laughs.

Chloe starts thinking _I'm dreaming, or this is a really cruel joke. Sometimes they don't know better._ She starts building her defenses.

"Nope, you don't have to be tough, here." Clark comments.

"Are you sure?" Chloe says and puts her hand to his forehead. "Maybe your running fever again?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And no I am not running any fever." Clark says. He shakes his head. _I moved to fast. She's not ready._

"You know I have been waiting to tell you this. She pulled the friend card. After the dance." Pete says proudly. "I have just been waiting for the right time to tell you."

Chloe leaps off the bed and tackles Pete. He hits the floor. "That was private. You are so dead." She starts laughing. She pretends to strangle him.

"For an extremely intelligent reporter, you still hit like a girl." Pete teases and gets an elbow to midsection for his trouble.

"That picture is getting a lot clearer. Pulled the friend card on me." Clark says. "I don't know if I should give you a second chance." He looks up with that grin. "You okay with this Pete. I mean," Clark can't finish.

"I'm okay. She doesn't hit that hard." Pete says laughing and blocking Chloe next assault. "We're good."

"Everything all right? I thought I heard a crash." Martha knocks on the door. Clark gets up and opens it.

"Yeah, Pete just fell out of his chair." Clark answers and he tries to stop laughing. Chloe is picking up the chair and Pete is getting off the floor. They all are trying to stop laughing.

"How's my second 'mom'?" Pete asks.

"I'm doing better." Martha has caught the laughing bug too. "How are you and your mother doing?"

"We're doing good. School starts on Monday. Last weekend of freedom." Pete says.

"Well come on. Jack and General Lane are downstairs. They want to see all of you." Martha says. _This will kill the laughing; I wish it were all a bad dream._

"I wait up here." Pete says with a grin. _I don't want to go down there._

"You too Pete." Martha orders. She ushers them down the stairs. Chloe sees her dad and goes to hug him.

"I've asked Jack if it's okay for you to call Lois. I know you wanted to." Gabe asks.

"What about you General Lane?" Chloe stand tall and turns to her uncle. "Is it okay if I call Lois and Victoria?" she thinks. _I'll do it anyway._

"It's okay." General Lane answers. "Tonight."

"I should call Cami as well." Chloe says.

"Yeah, she and Lois are going to attempt to be roommates this fall." General Lane sounded disappointed.

Chloe thinks Lois believed I was alive. She must have paid dearly for her actions. "Can they come out here to see me?" Chloe turns to Jack. He nods. "Thanks."

"If I know Lois, she would have come anyway." Gabe says. "Martha, I know that they just finished the dishes. But I would really like some of your apple pie."

"Sure. Anyone else?" Martha laughs all hands go up, except for the General, Jack and Jonathan. "Where's Jonathan?"

"I think he saw an escape and took it." JB says. Martha gives him that look.

"No. He went after Clair." Johnny says.

"Hope Jonathan is made of Steel. She's not fun, when she's angry." JB comments.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kent. Clair is mad at Jack. She's probably calm, now." Frank alleviates Martha's worried look. "This is really good and for some reason I miss my mother's cooking again." Frank says taking another bite of pie. Everyone laughs.


End file.
